Traveling Through Realities: Dimensions Revealed
by kulaguy2
Summary: [Part 1 of 3] A Koushiro x Mimi pairing. The Digidestined must find bits of data spread throughout many realities so they can fight the dreaded virus that plagues the Digital World. Many crossovers involved. Chapter 1 up.


This is the beginning of a complete revision of the Traveling Through Realities series and several other of my fanfics because of below expected readers and crappy writing in general. Hopefully, this rewrite will bring in more readers and hits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other anime mentioned in this fanfic.

**.:Traveling Through Realities: Dimensions Revealed:.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The story takes place a few months after the death of MaloMyotismon and begins in Taichi's apartment. All of the Digidestined and Digimon have gathered there in an attempt to find out what is going on in the Digital World. The Digimon are just playing with each other and looking around the rather small home. Mimi is fixing her make up. A few of the younger Digidestined are watching TV while Joe is studying for school. Koushiro is working on his laptop and the rest are just messing around.

"AHA!" Koushiro shouted, surprising everyone around him.

"What the heck, Koushiro? You scared the crap out of me." Taichi exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, I just figured out why the Digimon can't go back to the Digital World." Koushiro answered.

"OH! Can you please tell us Koushiro?" Tentomon inquired.

"You guys came here and said all of the Digimon were turning evil, right?" Koushiro asked the Digimon. They all nodded. "Well I have figured out that there's a virus that manipulates the Digimon's programming and turns them evil. Its main goal is to most likely destroy the Digital World. I have found the source from where it is coming from but it is guarded by so many Digimon controlled by the virus, so we can't go even if all of our Digimon were at their Mega level."

"So what do we do?" Mimi asked, while walking towards him.

"Well, while I was looking for the source, I found another reality."

"Another reality?" everybody asked in unison.

"Yes another reality. A portal to it can be opened with our Digivices. Except this other reality is strange. I have been watching it through the portal and there is definitely some weird things in there but I have found out that there is a way to make the Digimon turn back to normal."

"And what is it?" Yamato asked.

"Well, I sent out SU-" (A/N: SU is pronounced "Soo")

Daisuke immediately interrupted "SU? Who's that?"

"SU is my scouting device. It stands for Scouting Unit." Koushiro explained.

"Well that's not very original." Daisuke pointed out.

Koushiro sighed. "I know but I'm not good with coming up with names. Anyways, I sent SU into the reality to survey the surroundings. I later detected an anomaly in the reality and tracked it. I found that the anomaly is actually bits of data containing information to destroy the virus. There are other realities with the data but some of these realities are very dangerous."

"Then how do we get there?" Sora asked.

"Well you need a Digivice and only two people at a time can go into the another reality."

"Why?" Taichi asked.

"The virus in the Digital World has begun to manipulate our Digivices. All of our Digivices are connected and it seems this virus has discovered the other realities. It has made it so that only one Digivice can be used to transport people from one reality to the next. Luckily, the person who uses their Digivice can bring one other person with them."

"Wait, now I'm confused." Daisuke whined.

"It's simple, really. Like I said before, all of our Digivices are connected. The virus has made it so that only one Digivice can activate the portal to the other world. An example would be me activating the portal with my Digivice. After I have activated the portal, no other Digivice can, but I can bring one other person with me. I can only bring one other person with me because the virus has also worked on shutting down the portals. If I tried bringing two people with me, the portal wouldn't hold and would automatically shut off. Once we destroy this virus, the limitations will be lifted." Koushiro explained.

Taking in the information slowly, the group began to nod.

"I'm going there now and I would like a volunteer to come with me." Koushiro stated.

Mimi came up next to him and said, "I'll go."

"Mimi are you sure? It's dangerous and you might get hurt." Koushiro said.

"Koushiro, I am your girlfriend and you have to listen to what I say, and I say that I am going with you." Mimi shouted.

Koushiro immediately quieted her down. "I thought you said we would keep our relationship a secret." Mimi turned around and saw everybody staring at her and Koushiro. They both blushed and smiled nervously.

"Oh... that's why Mimi-san didn't wanna come to my sleep over last week." Miyako said.

"Hey look, Koushiro finally got a girlfriend." Taichi began to smile. "Who would have thought it'd be Mimi-chan? I mean look at her; she's pretty and popular and Koushiro is..."

Mimi immediately smacked Taichi.

"Ow! What did you hit me for Mimi-chan?" Taichi said.

"For making fun of our relationship." Mimi said sternly.

"Hey, hey, hey. We can discuss this after we save the Digimon. Now come on Mimi, let's go." Koushiro said quickly.

"All right fine. Now that our relationship is revealed, we can finally kiss in public." she then kissed Koushiro and he blushed.

When he finally stopped blushing he cleared his throat and said, "Okay you guys, here's SU." Koushiro pulled out a large spherical machine, about a foot in diameter. It was colored black and had a camera inside of it. He turned it on and it began to float.

"Wow!" Miyako said in wonder. "How does it float?"

"It's very complicated and I shall explain it to you once we save the Digital World. So anyways, this thing will follow me around and record our movements so that it'd be archived for later for future use."

"Aww... Kou-kun but now I can't give you my _special _treatmentif you got hurt." Mimi said. Koushiro blushed again and regretted, for one second, for bringing his SU.

"Hey look, Koushiro was gonna get some action when he got there." Yamato joked. In an instant, Mimi slapped him hard on the cheek. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry Mimi!"

"All right, you guys stop it now. Mimi and I are going." Koushiro took out his Digivice and Mimi stood next to him. "PORTAL ONE OPEN!" Koushiro yelled. A portal then appeared in front of them and the couple began to walk into the unknown with SU following behind.

* * *

Well, I hope this rewritten first chapter is good. Please read and review. I'd like to know whether or not people would like for me to continue. 


End file.
